


La Bendición del Cielo, un show de Televisa

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Series: Argento-style [4]
Category: La Bendición del Burócrata Celestial, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A la Yushi la hace Thalia en una aparición estelar, Fanvid, La Usurpadora - Freeform, Lord King Bad Vid, M/M, Nadie - Freeform, Si Paola Bracho no se merece tags extra, Telenovela, Televisa style, quién se merece esas tags?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: ¿Y si el live action lo hiciera televisa?
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Series: Argento-style [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/391864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	La Bendición del Cielo, un show de Televisa

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a esto descubrí que hay un AU de Good Omens con el plot de la usurpadora.
> 
> Necesitamos más AUs de la usurpadora, claramente.

**Author's Note:**

> Y acá está en Twitter: https://twitter.com/SadisticSparkle/status/1336934998423769090


End file.
